1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for selectively channeling a fluid. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a device and method for selectively channeling a fluid at a high temperature while providing a heat resistant and chemically inert flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for controlling fluid flow are well known. For a wide variety of applications, the flow of either a gas or a liquid is often regulated by a valve. Illustratively, among other examples, valves may be applied for controlling the flow of a coolant fluid to an automobile radiator, controlling flow of intravenous fluids to a hospital patient, and controlling fluid flow in and out of a storage tank.
Generally, a valve applies an obstruction to a flow path to effectively permit or prevent fluid flow through the valve. Many typical valve devices feature an inlet, an outlet, and a valve unit positioned between the inlet and outlet. In operation, a valve unit regulates the flow of fluid from an inlet to an outlet between an open and a closed position.
There is currently a large assortment of commercially available valves for a variety of applications including, for example, ball valves, a butterfly valves, and membrane or “diaphragm” valves. Illustratively, for a membrane valve, a thin film or “membrane” is selectively engaged to plug a flow path between an inlet and an outlet. A membrane must characteristically be flexible, strong, and resilient to repetitively block the flow of fluid. Typically, membranes are constructed of a thin elastomeric material.
In practice, however, the periphery of a membrane often does not completely shut off fluid from escaping to an outlet. Valve units commonly include a seal to prevent small amounts of fluid from escaping from the periphery of a membrane to an outlet. In particular, a seat is provided to seal the edge of a valve piece, such as a membrane, to prevent fluid from escaping. Accordingly, in the continuing illustration, the edge of a membrane contacts against a seat to completely seal against escaping fluid and, thus, establishing a hermetic seal. Typically, a seat is formed of an elastomeric material having physical characteristics that permit the seat to at least partially deform when in contact with a membrane. Partial deformation of the seat thus creates a seal having a greater area of contact between the seat and the membrane. One popular example of a seat is an “O-ring”. O-rings are commonly made of an elastomeric material such as rubber or a synthetic polymer.
At times, the physical characteristics associated with a fluid stream such as temperature or material composition have a direct effect on the performance of a valve. Illustratively, particulates within a fluid stream may chemically react with the structure of the valve to change the chemical integrity of the fluid stream as well as damage the structure of the valve. In one specific example, it could be said that many valves rely on elastomeric materials for its constituent parts, such as a membrane or a seat. During valve operation, some particulates from a flowing fluid may become ensnared within the tangled configuration of the elastomeric matrices of the constituent valve parts. Accordingly, the trapped particulates may chemically react with the valve parts to adversely change structural integrity of the valve unit or even the contaminate the chemical composition of the fluid.
Moreover, elastomeric materials commonly used in today's valves do not reliably function in the presence of extremes in temperature well above or below the standard room temperature of 25° C. Illustratively, due to the elastomeric construction of many of today's seats and valve membranes, the introduction of a high temperature fluid through a valve would most likely melt or vaporize the valve membrane and seat. Unfortunately, there is no known valve that does not affect the characteristic integrity of a high temperature, chemically reactive fluid flowing through the valve.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for selectively channeling a fluid that is chemically inert to the fluid. There is also a need for an apparatus that will continuously operate to selectively channel a high temperature fluid therethrough. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as herein described.